Cat Fights
Cat Fights is an intense one versus one beat 'em up game operated by Dutch developer Flow Studios. The main characters is a cat that players can customize by their own likes and adjust their fighting style. Cat Fights offers both free and subscription content and is able to be played from any Ipad wich is connected to the internet, and runs on any ordinary tablet with a touchscreen function. Even before it's release, the game has been praised for it's intens fighting abilities and it's availability for every age. Flow Studios recorded Cat Fights as the most popular game it has ever created. History and development The concept of Cat Fights was created during a brainstorm-session in the year 2013. The idea was to create a totally new beat 'em up game for tablets, with cats as the main theme of the game. The original version was scrapped, and never publicly released. In 2013 Flow Studios completely rewrote Cat Fights, albeit with much improvements to the style, graphics, gameplay and several other aspects of the game. In the Dutch Game Garden, the team of Flow Studios worked on a complete rewrite of the game. The isometric view was replaced by a mixture of both 3D and 2D elements. The game was released to the general public as a alpha version and for testing on 6 november 2013 and was originally operated from their Ipad in the Dutch Game Garden. As Cat Fights became more popular during it's testing stage, Flow Studios began planning major changes. Later, a subscription service was created, allowing players to choose to pay a fee to access a variety of additional features including new levels, armour, weapons and finisher monsters. This service significantly changed the focus of the game. Advertising To support the release of Cat Fights, advertisements are displayed on the Facebook page of Cat Fights and Flow Studios. In 2013, Flow Studios started with an exclusive marketing campaign. Flow Studios stated that this agreement will not change the way Cat Fights is presented and that they plan to make the presence of the advertisements, as non-invasive as possible. At the end of 2013 Flow Studios had introduced developer diaries. These developer diaries gave fans an insight in the game and the company that's building it. In 2014 Flow Studios released it's first marketing contest. A highly detailed, real-life statue was constructed for Cat Fights. This gave fans the opportunity to gather as much likes and shares as they possibly could. The fan with the most likes or shares won the statue of the cat. Gameplay Players can control their characters by using gesture swipes on the Ipad. By using different swipes, players can dodge, attack, jump, walk and use combo's to fight off the enemy cat. For a total overview of the controls of the game, see the controls page. Reception As of 6 November 2013, Cat Fights was one of the most populair games played in the Dutch Game Garden. The game was praised for it's playable abilities and high level of fun. External links *[http://flowstudios.nl/?p=16 Cat Fights] on the official Flow Studios website *[https://www.facebook.com/catfightsflow?fref=ts Cat Fights] on the official Cat Fights Facebook Category:Cat Fights